role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Nao
|faction = None|category = M.U.G.E.N}} Nao '''(いいえ) is a M.U.G.E.N character hailing from an alternate timeline used by Gojiran. About Nao Nao is one of the many unique 9,999 clones of K' in the alternate timeline where NESTS rebuilds and comes back once more after being defeated many years ago. As one of the unique clones, Nao has full control of the Kusanagi flames that has been modified to be white. Originally a loyal member of NESTS, Nao begins growing suspicious of NESTS actions and instead turns against them and goes on his own to end NESTS, while encountering someone named Aika in normal society who ends up as his love interest, who wants him to feel how important it is to be human, in which Nao reluctantly wants to pursue. He eventually accepts wanting to have a normal life despite being a warrior clone, as these feelings extend into wanting to settling down for a normal life for her. History Nao is one of the many unique 9,999 clones of K'. He is a part of the NESTS Creativity Program where a lucky selection of any clone is modified in appearance and powers of who they are cloned from. Nao was saved as one of these clones as a work in progress. Originally a simple K' clone in a capsule that was yet to be awaken, Nao's appearance was modified to have light skin and brown hair, appearing somewhat similar to Kyo Kusanagi because of this. In regard to his powers, because Nao was a fresh clone of the hybrid K' who had his fire powers limited because he was a hybrid, like Krizalid, he had full control over the Kusanagi fire. His flames were modified to be white, and his memories of K' were completely wiped out, as his memories were then modified to be a loyal member of NESTS. His fighting style memories of K' were kept however as he naturally used his fighting style initially, but he enhanced it through a custom made fighting style as well, mixing them together. Once Nao was released, he was briefly kept with K's clothes and given his name (but removed of his red glove that limited his fire powers) and was extensively trained to be a powerful fighter of NESTS. Afterwards, once he was ready to be an official member of NESTS, he was given his own outfit that consisted of a white leather jacket, black leather pants, shoes, a fingerless glove on his left hand and a black glove left from K' that had no effect on his fire powers. Nao was then a loyal member of NESTS for a time and held the position in managing lower level clones. Soon, Nao witnessed the horrors of NESTS by modifying other clones and them going through a mass identity crisis. He saw their lives ruined and made a lie of, in which Nao was disgusted by this. He held strong feelings of wanting to defect from NESTS while he was still a member, but he finally made the choice to defect entirely as he became a rebel. While he wanted nothing to do with the heroes against NESTS, Nao wanted to destroy them and went on a path on his own while forming a rivalry with K' and a subtle rivalry with Kyo Kusanagi. He eventually witnesses the outside world after being kept in NESTS for so long as he starts to feel the grasp of human emotion. This extends into abruptly encountering someone that would end up as his love interest, Aika, in which she shared the same feelings for him. Nao hid these feelings however but continued to strive against NESTS at all costs. After Aika was suddenly captured by NESTS and forcibly infused with cryokinetic powers and made as one of their pawns, Nao began to hate NESTS with a burning passion as NESTS made Aika turn on him. Through an intense battle Aiki was returned to her senses. He made an alliance with Aika as the two were a duo who's plan was to stop NESTS, and would eventually be a part of the hero's against NESTS. Appearance Before his appearance was modified, Nao originally looked exactly like K' as he was a clone of K'. After his appearance was changed, Nao had light skin and brown hair which made him somewhat identical to Kyo Kusanagi. His eyes are a scarlet red. Nao always appears in a recolored outfit of K's own, which consists of a white leather jacket, black leather pants, shoes, and a set of a black mechanical glove and a fingerless black glove. For a strange reason, Nao decides to keep K's catholic necklace, although it has been said that he may treat it as a sign of hope--which may extend if Nao is religious in some way. Sometimes Nao lets his hair grow out slightly, as his hair has been slightly longer and seen with some bangs. Personality Nao was initially very loyal to NESTS and thought nothing of their actions, but after he defected he hated them with a burning passion, which only increased when NESTS captured Aika. Like K', Nao has a high-strung and slightly dark personality, but it's less than that of K's. He has a cool-like attitude, is confident and sometimes cocky while also being laidback. However, Nao can be harsh and serious when he chooses to be. Nao has a very empathetic and kind side that he hides from others for an unknown reason, although he does not do this with Aika. He has strong feelings for Aika and would do anything to protect her. Nao usually doesn't like fighting others, but he'll fight anyone if they bother him to a certain degree and make sure they don't get in his way. K' and Kyo Kusanagi are examples, as well as many others. Abilities and Forms |-|Nao= '''Nao *'Combat' - Nao is capable of combat. *'K's Fighting Style' - Nao possesses K's fighting style. *'Custom Fighting Style' - Nao possesses his own fighting style that he conceptualized. *'Combined Fighting Style' - His most used fighting style, he combines K's and his own, resulting in this combined fighting style. *'Teleportation' - Kept from K', Nao can teleport. *'White Kusanagi Pyrokinesis' - Nao has full control and power over his Kusanagi flames. His flames are a bright white. *'Enhanced Speed' - Nao can move at high speeds much higher than the average human. *'Enhanced Strength' - Nao is very strong. |-|Angered Form= Angered Nao Nao's Angered Form is the result of Nao's emotions spiraling out of control. It was first witnessed in his fight against Aika when she was made as a pawn for NESTS. Nao becomes extremely angry and violent, attacking head-on mercilessly without having the opponent react fast enough. Nao's voice deepens and echoes. His hair brightens to pure white, and his eyes also fade to white entirely and glow. Dark, black circles surround his eyes and appear clearly visible. Nao is actually unconscious in this form. Nao also has little to no control over this state, as someone has to knock him out of his senses and suspend him. Interestingly for unknown reasons, Nao's black glove--which has no effect or limitation on his fire powers also brightens to a complete white. *'Combat' - Angered Nao is still capable of combat. *'K's Fighting Style' - Angered Nao still possesses K's fighting style. *'Custom Fighting Style' - Angered Nao still possesses his own fighting style that he conceptualized. *'Combined Fighting Style' - His most used fighting style, he combines K's and his own, resulting in this combined fighting style. Angered Nao still keeps this. *'Teleportation' - Kept from K', Angered Nao can still teleport. *'Enhanced White Kusanagi Pyrokinesis' - The power and intensity of Nao's flames are tripled, as they become extremely hot. *'Incineration' - Nao gains this new power, which allows him to incinerate objects within a touch through his white flames. *'Supernatural Speed' - Nao becomes much faster, as he moves beyond the speed of sound. *'Supernatural Strength' - Nao becomes much stronger. Angered Nao's main weakness is his lack of control over the form. Nao has no control to access the transformation, and also has little to no control of reverting to his regular self. It's required for someone to take down Nao themselves which will slowly let him regain his senses and return to his consciousness. Trivia * The creator of Nao is unknown, although it's theorized he was made by KILL--a M.U.G.E.N author who edits KOF characters. Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Male Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters (Gojiran) Category:Video Game Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Character